Perfect
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: After training, a simple chat between friends developed into something deeper, and more magical. A one shot, Piccolo Gohan story. If you don't like the couple, please don't read.


Hi again! This is a little one shot that came to me when I was in a difficult moment. Sometimes, writing can be a good medicine to stop being sad about the bad things.

It is meant to be cute. I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as it was nourishing for me when I wrote it.

I own nothing, but you know that already.

* * *

 **Perfect**

Sparring is always an activity that a warrior would enjoy. It hardly seemed harmless, especially when you've been training like that during your whole life. As a warrior, after all, you can never be too prepared for whatever threaten might come.

One afternoon Gohan and Piccolo were sparring at a mountain top. They had been like that for the last hour or so, each punch as direct and precise as the last one, and both warriors found themselves enjoying a good time spar. As the second hour came to an end, Gohan finally decided it was time for a break. Piccolo looked at him curiously, tilting his head a bit to the right, an action Gohan found curious, but mostly intringuing, since his namekian friend rarely showed any sign of surprise, or any sign of any emotion for that matter.

"I need some water" came the lame response. Piccolo gave a second to that thought, wondering why would his former student would need some water just then "I'm really thirsty" he continued, as he watched in amazement how his former sensei's head slowly moved back to its place.

"You used to be stronger" said with a smirk.

"I know" Gohan sighed "I'm not used to train anymore" he let out another sigh.

"For someone that doesn't train anymore, you are not as rusted as I thought you would be. You just don't last for long" Piccolo crossed his arms as a faint blush covered Gohan's cheeks, an action that was missed by his sparring partner, who had already made his way down the mountain, reaching a small spring in the depths of the forest, by a large rock.

Gohan fought against the blush that was now adorning his features and gently floated towards his friend, finding him in his usual lotus sitting, resting gently on the large rock. He slowly walked towards the small spring, all the while wondering if Piccolo was able to see him through his softly closed eyes, taking just the shortest moment to stare at him, before shaking his head and moving to the crystaline liquid.

As Gohan began cupping the water in his tanned hands, Piccolo open his eyes, just a little bit, and took his time to observe his training partner as he poured the fresh water in his mouth. He saw the bold action of drinking, looking directly to Gohan's throath, staring at the slow motion it made, watching in amazement the tiny stream of water that was so quietly falling from his pink lips to his strong neck to the open part of his purple gi, only to get lost inside. Piccolo observed the motion and, most inmediately, felt thirsty.

However Gohan saw nothing of this, turning his head to his friend Piccolo managed to close his eyes in time before Gohan could catch him staring, and therefore his admiration towards the boy remained unknown.

After quenching his thirst, Gohan stood up and so gently floated to the large rock, sitting in a similar way to his former mentor and current best friend, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He had become very good at meditation towards the years, mastering the art of meditation and inner peace, altough today it seemed, at least to Piccolo, that something had been bothering him.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Asked the deep baritone voice.

"Nothing" the boy answered in an almost too confident voice. The namek remained undisturbed, carefully choosing his words.

"You are good at meditation, but today you are not able to focus. What is it?"

Gohan didn't answer inmediately. He had to give an honest answer, but his ideas were, well, kind of messed up.

"I'm tired" he finally stated "I've been working too hard at school so my grades are better, I've been trying to please my dad by training with him, I've been trying to keep Videl from asking me out again and I have tried so hard to be polite" he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding "and also I have been trying to be the best big brother I could possibly be for Goten... so I guess I'm just... tired"

Piccolo took a deep breath. Did this mean that Gohan was trying to be good and polite and better for him as well? Before he could ask, Gohan actually answered him.

"The only thing I actually enjoy and so much is to come here and be with you"

If Gohan hadn't been so tired he would have actually pay attention to his friend's reaction for, by the briefer second, a slight shade of purple showed on Piccolo's cheeks, and the most quick and low drums began racing in his chest, his heart responding where his brain failed to.

The reaction, as usual, didn't last enough for the boy to be aware of it. However Gohan did wonder if his so reckless comment had been noticed, but, when he finally turned, with a small amount of red on his face, Piccolo sat as stoic as usual, his eyes closed and his antenaes not making a move. He took a second to examine that form again, so quiet, so peacefull and less menacing when, like now, he was not wearing his cape an turban. He only stopped his staring session when the deep velvet voice spoke again.

"You are good at everything that you do" he began, eyes still closed as he gave further explanations "school, talking to people, pleasing others, training, meditating" at this he opened his eyes slightly, turning his head just a little bit to get a better view of the form next to him, his elegant features almost too precious to be seen, and the boy just shyly smiled before blushing "I believe you try too hard to be good at everything you are already good at. That's why you are so tired." Piccolo watched in amusement how Gohan started to shift nervously and enjoyed the now so visible blush covering his tanned cheeks. Whether it was as an act of teasing, or just an honest compliment, Piccolo added "I doubt there's anything you could possibly bad at" and taking a quick look to that bright apple red blush on the boy's cheeks he slowly turned his face again, and closed his eyes, trying to steady himself, although Gohan didn't notice his struggle.

After some torturing seconds Gohan finally regained some control, and clearing his throat, with a faint blush still on his cheeks, he turned to his friend and using the most happy and friendly vioce he could muster he said "that's not true"

Piccolo smiled almost unperceptivly, giving his friend a glimpse of that hidden smile, so mythical and yet so real, hidden there, right over there, inside the corner of those possibly so soft lips, lips that Gohan often catched himself dreaming about, and wondering how soft or rough they really were. And the blush deepened again, as the mythical and yet so real smile faded away as quickly as it showed itself when the namek spoke again allowing the white sharp canines to show.

"It is true" said the baritone voice "name something that you are not good at, something that you can't do even if you practice it"

It was Gohan's turn now to tilt his head just a little bit to the right, and this time Piccolo opened his eyes and slowly turned his head in time to see it, the magical smile fighting to show itself again, altough he succesfully represed it this time.

"I can't cook" said the boy "I have tried even using the right measures of the ingredients and each time it ended up in dissaster" Gohan waited for a reply, and as he found none except for the strange look his mentor was giving him, he continued "I guess that's the only thing I am fully aware I can't do" he stated "I guess it's common among warriors, though, neither my father, nor Vegeta nor you can cook either"

"I can cook" Piccolo said before he could stop himself, and his mind violently fought and succesfully supressed the instant blush that was pressing his cheeks. When he could talk again, he gave his friend an explanation, looking directly to the water instead of Gohan "former Kami liked cooking, when I absorbed his energy some knowledges came with it, so I can cook as a consecuence"

Gohan stared in amusement and before he could do anything about it he asked "That means you have tried to cook... have you?"

The blush kept fighting his way out as he dryly answered while crossing his arms "don't push your luck kid" and Gohan chuckled.

"Sorry" he managed to say, giggling "so..." he moved a little bit so he could be sitting face to face with Piccolo, both in the lotus position but now staring directly at each other. Gohan unsuccesfully fought the blush on his face, took a deep breath and asked "is there anything you are never going to be good at?" He mind absently removed a tiny lock of hair from his face, a sign of his nervousness, which slowly registered in the namek's mind.

After realising that Gohan was shifting so nervously his hair from his handsome face (and here his mind screamed at him the word handsome), Piccolo closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control yet again, his heart racing for some reason and his face heating yet again, trying to figure out what would be a good answer.

"So?" Asked Gohan.

Cooking no. Fighting... altough not so strong, he was great at it. Studying? He probably could be good if he gave it a try. He then thought of every domestic activity humans normally do, and realized to no surprise that they were no real challenges for him, since he was perfectly capable to perform any of them… if he wanted to, of course. Trying hard to find a good answer Piccolo was convinced that if he put his heart at any of the things that came to his mind, he could at least be decent in their execution, except, maybe, for the things that he would never have the chance to practice. Just then, an idea made its way to his lips, and before he could stop it, it showed itself.

Gohan blinked un surprise when Piccolo let the almost foreign word to slip from his mouth.

"Kissing" he said, and as weird as it might sound, he was all serious about it "I'll never be good at kissing"

After recovering from his original shock, and noticing the serious look his friend was giving him, Gohan suppressed that was showing so brightly (although he was unsuccessful) and replied a faint "why?"

Piccolo turned to face him again and almost too carefully explained "I don't think anyone would ever like to practice such action with me. Besides, I'm not looking forward to it either"

Gohan paused for a moment to figure out his next reply "so, what you are saying is that there's nothing else you can't be good at, not math, not cooking, not sports"

"If I practice I could be a decent performer of any action, maybe not perfect or too good, but decent"

Gohan gulped and wondered, just for a tiny second, if it could be possible that his friend could be willing to accept the idea that was buzzing his mind. With a bright red face he nervously suggested "what about me?"

"I'm sure you could be a good kisser if you find someone you like and start practicing" the namek raised a brow. What a silly question for Gohan to ask, who wouldn't like kissing those pink, soft and wet lips of his? Piccolo yet again tried to stop the so faint purple color that his face was showing, unsuccessfully this time.

"No, I meant..." Gohan shifted nervously from his lotus position to sitting on his ankles, and resting his hands on his knees, he finished "I meant, what about you..." he gulped, and Piccolo saw the action, slowly remembering the water falling down the boy's throat "what if you practice kissing... with me...?"

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock for a moment. He took a deep breath and gulped so loud that Gohan was able to notice this time. The question itself began repeating over and over again inside his mind and, for the first time, it took him five whole seconds to regain control of himself, although the purple on his cheeks didn't disappear this time.

Gohan watched in amusement how his friend lost balance for a moment and then put two and two together. He could only hope that Piccolo wouldn't hate him for suggesting such a thing. He held his breath, and so very nervously, he awaited.

"Would you..." the baritone voice began, trying hard to appear in control "would you be willing to perform... such action with me?"

"Yes, I mean..." he moved a little closer to the namek "only if you want me to"

Piccolo gulped. He have a few seconds to consider the offer before he faintly whispered "yes"

Gohan's blush deepened. His bright red face contrasted cutely with the one his former mentor had: bright purple showing now freely on the greenish cheeks. He gulped.

"Alright" he whispered. He sat on his knees, trying to reach for Piccolo's height. The namek remained stoic, not daring to make any move "are you… are you sure?" he timidly asked.

Piccolo nodded as a response. He couldn't find words in him, the expectation was that strong. He gulped though, as he felt Gohan approaching. He could tell, by the look the boy had, that he had never performed this action either.

Gohan was a few inches now, and could sense the struggle in Piccolo's tensed body. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and in one quick motion, closed the breach between them.

He kissed him.

Piccolo gasped the slightest bit out of pure surprise, closed his eyes, and gave in to the feeling. Soft, wet lips were suddenly on his, pressing against him, making him feel hot and pleasured, in a matter he had never felt before. Fire was roaring through his body, making him feel like he would explode. Before he could start to recognize how his heart was racing out of control, Gohan pulled apart, equally feeling excited and nervous, completely dozed with the feeling of kissing his former mentor and present infatuation.

They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments, both gasping and flustered, before Piccolo talked.

"Maybe…" he cleared his throat "maybe we should… practice more" he suggested hesitantly.

Gohan's brain was still processing the first kiss so, it took a few seconds to register the request. Once it did though, he barely nodded before surrounding Piccolo's neck with his arms and closing the space between them again, this time allowing his lips to move a bit against the green, velvet ones.

The response was amazing, since Piccolo did the same. Both enjoying the connection, the softness of each other's lips, the kiss was tender enough to do that. Electricity began running towards both their bodies, and when they finally decided air was needed, Gohan pulled apart just slightly, stared into Piccolo's eyes, and whispered "there" he smiled "now you are perfect"

And the hidden, yet mythical smile showed bright and big this time.

* * *

Just a small cookie for you to enjoy. I hope you liked it, please leave a review. I always appreciate a possitive feedback! See you again soon!


End file.
